Christopher John Francis Boone and the Pizzeria
by mg166028
Summary: Christopher must get a summer job.


I sat on my bed watching my dog, Sandy's, chest rise and fall with each breath he took. It was summertime now. I had already read my _Further Maths for A Level_ book that I had purchased with mother three times already, which is a prime number. I tried to get Mother to buy me _Physics for A Level_ however she told me that I would have to wait until after I passed my A-level further maths next school year, which won't be a problem because I am going to pass it and get an A grade.

I am not exceptionally thrilled about this summer, although the vegetable garden Father and I planted is coming in nicely. Father cooked some of our carrots and peas for supper last night. I tried to feed some to Sandy but I don't think he will eat anything that is not brown, like his dog food, which I hate and that is why I cannot feed him, especially on bad days. Mother and Father help me sometimes.

Right now I am staying with Father for one week, another prime number. I have been taking turns staying between Mother and Father's houses. I always make sure to stay for a number of days that is a prime number. Father and Mother agreed that I should get a job this summer, which makes me anxious. I offered to work for either of them and I told them that they would only have to pay me minimum wage, but they keep insisting that I go apply at a local pizzeria down the block. I figured I would go put my application in today since I saw three red cars earlier when Father and I were on our way to the store, meaning it was going to be quite a good day.

I gathered myself from the bed, walked out the door and down the road toward the pizzeria. I figured that I could be good at making pizzas because the sauce is red and I can also eliminate the use of any yellow cheeses and only use white cheeses and, of course, after these adjustments are made, I can guarantee that business will increase. Also, pizza is logical. It can be made in the shape of circles or squares and the ingredients can be measured out and counted. I like that. I'm good at that. I got an A grade on my maths A level test after all.

I reached the storefront and pushed the door open to hear a bell chime. The restaurant was dimly lit and smelled strongly of tomato sauce and garlic. An elderly gentleman with gray hair and a gray mustache greeted me, "Welcome to Charlie's Pizzeria young man! What can I do for you today? Would you like to try our special five meat pizza?"

Five: prime number.

"My name is Christopher John Francis Boone. Mother and Father said I must get a job this summer and I cannot work for them. Can I have a job application," I stated plainly. The old man grinned as he dug around the behind the counter and passed me a crinkled sheet of paper.

I headed home with my job application folded in my pocket dreaming of the pizzas I would make. When I got home, I took Sandy outside where Father was pruning the garden.

"I got a job application from Charlie's Pizzeria. I saw three red cars today."

"I'm proud of you Christopher! Would you like some help filling it out?" Dad beamed.

"Ok," I shrugged. I still had to be careful of Dad. Ever since I found out that he murdered Wellington, Mrs. Shear's poodle, I decided that I cannot completely trust him. After I ran away to Mother's in London and came back home, he bought me Sandy, my Golden Retriever, but now I have to worry if Dad will murder him too.

I went back inside the house with Sandy to fill out my application. It was already dark outside so I would have to turn it in tomorrow. Dad came in and supervised, making suggestions occasionally, most of which I ignored. I knew what I was doing.

Today I saw four yellow cars in a row, which means it is going to be a black day. I have to wait until tomorrow to turn my application in. It also rained.

I got up extra early today to turn my application in since yesterday I was unable to because it was a black day. After taking Sandy for a short walk outside, I ran to the pizzeria only to find it locked. According to the sign on the door they would open in one hour, so I decided to wait. I sat on the sidewalk and began to draw out math problems with my fingertip on the ground. Time flew by unbelievably fast when I heard the door lock click open.

The old man, Charlie, greeted me again with a warm smile as I passed him my application. He read through it and began quizzing me. He asked by I believed I was right for the position and I explained to him that I got an A grade on my maths A level test and that I also had plans that would help increase business involving mathematics and eliminating the colors brown and yellow from the entire restaurant.

"Well son, you seem to know what you're talking about. Why don't you step on back into the kitchen while I give you a grand tour?" Charlie chuckled. That day, I learned my way around the pizzeria while also explaining to Charlie the concept of prime numbers. He is a slow learner, but since I am going to be his new employee all summer, I figure we will have plenty of time to go over them together. Since I showed him prime numbers, he offered to show me how to make a pepperoni pizza. I made my first pepperoni pizza today. It consisted of lots of red tomato sauce, white cheeses only, and seventeen pieces of pepperoni, which I was allowed to take home to Father for supper. He was so proud. This is going to be a wonderful summer; I just hope I will be able to find the time to study for my test next year now that I am a businessman.

ent here...


End file.
